Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737, are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces.
Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. Commercial passenger aircraft generally include lavatories for use by passengers and crew that include a door on one of the walls thereof. Opening a bi-fold door can often be tricky. The present invention helps make the opening of a bi-fold door more intuitive and obvious. This is achieved by providing a large paddle handle that, due to its shape, is effective at communicating to a user the function of the door as it is intuitive where to place one's hand and to pull instead of push. This, together with other advantages of the door module, are discussed below.